Teen Titans
The Teen Titans team as a whole as it appears in fan-fics. Leading Member(s) While all the Founding Titans have a slight leadership role to the others, Robin and Superboy (in Dennis Fielder's stories) as the leaders of the founding team can be viewed as the leaders of the different Titan teams and Honorary Titans. Notable Members Superboy Robin Kid Flash Jinx Speedy Cyborg Beast Boy Terra Starfire Blackfire Raven Nightstreak Subgroups Founding Titans Teen Titans East History Justice Evolution Proteges and the Return of Captain America Superboy is soon forced to quit the Titans when Zod, Slade, and Magneto secretly infect them with nano-probes.The Titans are then forced to work with the X-Men to fight Superboy and Liger until they figure out about the probes and get them removed. Superboy then rejoins the team, and they defeat Zod together. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Shortly after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Superboy arrives to join the Teen Titans, and they agree after Superboy proves he has the durability and the strength to do so when he dealt the final blown against Metallo. Clash for Control Shortly after a fight with Slade, Superboy and Robin begin fighting over who should be the leader, and after defeating Clayface, they put their differences aside and agree to co-lead. Terra's Back Terra later rejoins the Titans after she regains her memories during an encounter with Slade and helps the Titans foil Slade's plan to steal her powers. X-Ray Blackfire then joined the Titans after helping them stop a bank robber who was impersonating her after Superboy and Robin were uncertain, and Starfire accepted for them. Speed Demons 2.0 The Titans all attended a race between Superboy and Kid Flash, and Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, and Raven all worked together to defeat Captain Cold. Protege Superboy is soon forced to quit the Titans when Zod and Slade secretly infect them with nano-probes. The Titans are then forced to fight Superboy until they figure out about the probes and get them removed. Superboy then rejoins the team, and they defeat Zod together. Superdog The Titans later gained a new animal member in a genetically altered dog named Krypto. Alex The son of Lex Luthor, Alex Lang, eventually joins the Titans as a monitor of the city. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans In this universe, the Titans are originally only four members strong, with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Once Robin awakens a comatose Starfire with a kiss, she joins the Titans along with the Young Justice, seven child versions of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. The younger versions of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven are accepted by their older selves as younger siblings. Superboy In this universe, the Titans take in Conner Kent after his mother is arrested for assualting Alex Luthor. The Titans then tried to prove that Alex had provoked Lois with a bug, but he ran off when Superboy sneezed at just the wrong moment. The Titans then rushed to Steel City when Superboy disappeared from the Tower that night and appeared to be heading there. The Titans East then found Superboy on top of the Tower while the main Titans then arrived and prepared to take him home when they realized he must have flown there. After laughing at Superboy at first, the Titans East help find a comfort object to give Superboy the courage to fly. The Titans then capture Alex and prove Lois innocent by recording his confession thanks to Superboy. They then let Lois stay with them, and the Titans East congratulate Superboy as well. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Teams Category:Hero Teams Category:Titan Teams